codmodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfect Gold Bots
Perfect Gold Bots are multiplayer bots made by the user Dzeod736 and it's based on the Perfect Dark's Special Simulants (from there, the name Perfect). They're very customizable and has a user-friendly interface so everyone can edit it easily. However, instead of 6 difficulties (like in PD) there's just the 4 Call of Duty ones (Recruit, Regular, Hardened, Veteran). Behaviour bots' difficulty can be chosen between the 4 COD difficulties. Perfect Gold Bots has an user-friendly interface, as you only have to put the bots you desire to be in the game you will start when cliking in Start Game. The interface is very similar to Perfect Dark's Add Simulant one. Standard Bots *Recruit: Clearly the best choice for novice multiplayer players. Their reaction is slow and sometimes will just pass around without noticing you. They will throw grenades sometimes, and the majority of the times, they will kill themselves. But if you're careless, they can surprise you with a good-given headshot! *Regular: They're skilled as an unlagged decent player. They will start to throw grenades more accurately and acting more like a real-life human player. Your combat skills will be tested. *Hardened: Your first great challenge. Skilled as a good human player. They will strain your skills for sure, and will shoot with discipline, making him dangerous even if it's weapons recoil as anybody's. *Veteran: A great challenge for anyone. The most skilled bot in the house! VeteranBots looks like cheaters as they're skilled than anyone in the lobby. They surprise with headshots, explosions, melee attacks, and other atrocities. You will not survive. Bot Behaviours (Behaviour) *Commando: This will make the bot a hit-and-run kind of player. It will go around the level, hiding and stalking the players and will use the knife everytime they can. *Blast: This will make the bot to use only explosive weapons such as Rocket Launchers, Grenade Launchers (including Launcher attachments), Explosive Equipment and Frag Grenades. Although it can focus on automatics and conventional handguns. *Bully: The bot will only focus on players that are not a threat, losing players, injured players or those who have an inferior weapon. Not so tough when someone else picks on it. *Vendetta: The bot will chase and try to kill the last player who killed it. This means that this bot can attack teammates regardless if it was accidentally or not. VendettaBot don't forgive. *Feud: The bot will pick a target randomly and will chase it until the game's over. Killing it will not change it's mind as will still try to kill it's target. This means as well that he try to kill the same player's victims as challenging it's target to a competition or trying to intimidate them. *Kamikaze: The bot will stop at nothing to kill it's victim. It will get the nearest possible to his target, assuring his death. Be careful with an adversary that is not afraid to die. *Braveheart: The bot will only focus on a winning player or someone that has a superior weapon. It can pick on bullies as well. Braveheart bots will help downed teammates at any time. It will not doubt to protect and follow their teammates if they're low on score or dying too much. BullyBot's nightmare and terrorizer. *Chicken: The bot will only attack if it knows that it can came victorious. This means that it runs away if the opponent has a superior weapon or if it's ready to do some shock and awe. So it will attack just behind it's opponent almost all the time. This include backstabbing as well. Chicken bots will not help their teammates when in Last Stand if there are opponents near him and will likely to use the Coward's Way instead to wait to get revived. Bot Behaviours ("Specialized" Ones) *Mach-5: Bots that are trained in speed that can outrun any opponent. Don't even outrun this bot, at least you know good shortcuts. The usage of Lightweight perk makes the bot's effects worse, as their speed will be unmatchable. *Cyborg: Bots... Bots... Ro-Bots... Bots that can easily pull off headshots, can pull off amazing thoughs or simply go rushing with the knife before the opponent knows what's going on. In short words, Cyborg bots can do things that human cannot. Of course their weapons will have no recoil. *Juggernaut: It does not matter which perk has the bot chosen. It will always have a kind of armor that can be hard to pierce. The things can gone worse if this bot has chosen the Juggernaut perk as it will have more armor than the perk used to have. The good side, this armor makes this bot very slow. *Rusher: This bot likes to be in a bloodbath as tends to rush everyone on it's path, disregarding it's safety the most of the time. It tends to choose the Lightweight and Running Back perks. *Joker: The thought of battlefield of this bot is simply. An enormous joke. As tends to play jokes to unaware players, such as following from behind, stalking his opponents, placing claymores or C4s, booby trap enemy care packages, stealing its teammates care packages, shooting it's teammates to get easily killed by their opponents, destroying it's teammates equipment, or getting ridiculous kills and deaths (such as destroying cars, RC car kills or killing themselves with their own Claymore mines taking it's opponent as well). A bot made to annoy players. Watch out for Veteran ones, that are more annoying than in other difficulties. *Spectre: These are bots that are permanently hidden in the radar. Like they're not alive... Spooky thing... *Berserk: These are bots that have been experimenting severe anger problems. Be careful if he is around! As he will begin to shoot frantically to everyone if it's cornered. Specially to gain killstreak rewards faster. But nothing will make them angry more than being killed, as it will return more pissed off than the first time. They tend to use Hardline perk to commit it's misdeeds. *Deaf: Otheriwse known as 'target dummy', this bot will not hear anything. It means that this bot will only chase you if you have shoot to it's face. Eventually it will stop to chase you if you ran away enough for him to can percept you. Keep in mind that they can still use the radar if you're getting on it's nerves. *Breacher: A careful bot that use it's common sense to breach and clear areas that possibly have enemies nearby. They will throw a flashbang or a concussion grenade to clear every room in the map. And also is not problem for it to throw a decoy to make it's enemies leave their hideouts. As a scavenger, it will not have problem with the ammunition. *Late Vendetta (LateHitBot): A bot that holds a grudge against their killers. Teammates or not, you will expect them to shoot you in an inopportune moment. If you buzz killed it, then be careful... For him it's an eye for eye... Good thing is that unlike VendettaBot, he forgives, but don't forget. *Seeker: This bot deeply despises snipers and campers. They will likely go around the level hunting for snipers and campers, but killing anyone that gets on his way to kill those precious targets. These bots prefers running to the corners where usually Campers are found. *Camper: These bots operate far away from battle activity, where no one can find them. Usually they tend to move from their positions if they miss the shot to avoid being spotted. In addition they tend to use equipment or perks that prevent them from being shown in enemy radars. *Noob: These are special bots. They tend to follow the leading player on his team or to kill the player with the worst score in a Free-For-All game. They're the "FNG" kind of player. They're not very skilled regardless of the difficulty put to it. But they're still dangerous. *Bounty Hunter (BountyBot): Unlike BraveheartBot, this bot will only focus on the First-To-Third winning players, or in players that really worths to them. Usually this bot has no teamwork skills. Exclusive to Wager Match Games *Stabber: These bots will attack with their knives as soon as possible. A very annoying bot, that will demote you over and over if their timing is right. Gun Game only.